ArmlessFighter
>Be the armless dude. Your name is ACROTO PORTIS. Due to an ACCIDENT at a young age, you have NO ARMS. You’ve managed to get through life alright, though, using your head and mouth and occasionally horns to interact with stuff for you. You don’t let your handicap let you down, though, feeling a bit proud of being able to survive just as well as other trolls without the use of arms. Your psychic ability to TELEPORT helps out a lot too. This ability has proven to be VERY USEFUL. You have an INTEREST in FLARPING, which may or may not have led to the loss of your arms. You tend to flarp as characters great at fighting. For some reason, you’ve become BETTER since the loss of two of your limbs. This has lead you to truly believe that less is more. Also, you HATE IT when people tell you to retrieve your arms from your DESK. You have HEADBUTTKIND which you have been using for years, causing you to have a RATHER THICK SKULL. You also make use of TELEPORT SPAMMING to your advantage. Your lusus is some sort of lizard that keeps losing its limbs and growing them back. You wonder if it is mocking you as it does this, but since you can't talk with it you can't be sure. You assume yes, though. You are soon going to find yourself in the LAND OF DOORS AND KNOBS, a place you are sure was made specifically to spite you. You spite it back by refusing to use the doors. Your title is the Mage of Space. Your trolltag is armlessFighter. The fact that you can type with perfect spelling and punctuation is quite the quirk, solely due to the fact that YOU HAVE NO ARMS. >Examine social standing with other trolls. Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) -You have no idea what's up with this troll! She tends to flinch every time you so much as look at her! Weird! Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) - You may have talked to this troll once or twice, but you know next to nothing about him! He does have cool sunglasses, though! And LASERS!! Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) - Another cool person! A seadweller with gills on her face too! You think of it as awesome that she can do quite a bit of stuff with plants! Also, you like that she's nice and cheerful! Csetje Zsebet (varicellaMalaise) - You do not remember her that well. But she does look familiar.... You do not like her. Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist) - How does that piece of glass stick to his face? Oh well, he seems trustable! Zillie Partea (sizzlingFirecracker) - A very shouty troll, this one. Makes sense that she'd make fireworks, and you think her as awesome for it! Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic) - An awesome doctor guy who's going through an emo phase because of some reason or another. He's a lot more enjoyable when he's not calling you an idiot. Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchitect) - He is your neighbor and a friend of yours! Does a lot of stupid stuff from time to time, though! Cesaro Romano (culturedGodfather - You know absolutely nothing about him! He considers you a friend, it seems! Sounds nice! Suspicious of his handle having the word Godfather in it, though! Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) - Good friend of yours! Has a nice voice as well! Fun to talk to, and one of the more cheerful trolls around here! Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) - Shy troll girl who tends to jump every time I teleport in her vicinity! It's funny! She's also nice to talk to as well! Phidal Unismo (adamantRevolutionary) - You used to wonder why people kept asking you about him on Day 1, but that seems to have passed now! Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) - This is you! Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) - Another guy who likes fighting! You enjoy sparring with him on occasion, though you usually have to handicap yourself! Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) - You remember him! He was in Zillie's kitchen with his head in the fridge that time you went there! Also, he burned Argead's hive! And he makes awesome cake! Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) - Don't know her! Makes machines and stuff, though, so she's awesome in your book! Offered mechanical arms once or twice, but it looks like getting them on'd be painful! Rashei Kahmet(sandstoneSentinel) - She says there are zombies or something in the valley! You'd best be careful when you go out during the daytime, then! Also, she has gace lasers! Cool! Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) - Again you know nothing about this one! Something about ribbons and also she wears a lot of badly applied make up! >Examine something else! >Examine trivia. *Stick stuff in dot points here! Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Orange Blood Category:ThunderReign